1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bank note depositing and dispensing machine for use in a monetary facility such as a bank for depositing and dispensing bank notes or paper currencies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bank note depositing and dispensing machines recently used at teller's cages in monetary facilities such as banks have a circulatory bank note depositing and dispensing mechanism in order to use funds more efficiently and reduce labor in supplying and collecting bank notes. The circulatory bank note depositing and dispensing mechanism operates by ascertaining whether deposited bank notes are genuine or not, classifying those bank notes which are judged as being genuine into accepted bank notes which are dispensable again and rejected bank notes which are not, and delivering the accepted bank notes in the bank note depositing and dispensing machine for dispensation.
The circulatory bank note depositing and dispensing machine however suffers certain drawbacks. Specifically, if more bank notes are deposited in the machine than bank notes dispensed, then the bank note container will be filled with deposited bank notes. If, on the other hand, more bank notes are dispensed from the machine than bank notes deposited, then the bank note container will run out of bank notes. Therefore, bank notes should manually be loaded into the container or collected from the container. Since the machine involves manual labor in handling bank notes, the bank notes in the machine are required to be closely inspected. For this reason, the circulatory bank note depositing and dispensing machine is not a sufficient labor saver and prevents funds from being available highly efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,004 to Onoe et al. discloses a paper money dispensing apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,011 to Nakajima et al. reveals an automatic bank note depositing machine.